Descubriendo el amor
by Edithcumberbatch23
Summary: A veces el amor esta mas cerca de lo que uno imagina. "Este fanfic forma parte del reto "Bajo el muérdago" del Foro I am sherlocked"


"**Este fanfic forma parte del reto "Bajo el muérdago" del Foro I am sherlocked**"

Descubriendo el amor.

Por más que trataba de ignorar el insistente ruido de su celular que sonaba con cada mensaje recibido, me era imposible. Quería seguir durmiendo. Mataría a Shelrock cuando lo viera, porque estaba 100% seguro de que cada mensaje eran de él, empezaba a detestar el día en que los señores Holmes había decidido que Sherlock se merecía un celular.

Rodé sobre la cama quedando boca abajo y alcanzar el celular que se encontraba debajo de mi almohada, al tomarlo vibró y en la pantalla me mostraba 34 mensajes recibidos y todos y cada uno eran de Sherlock.

No pude evitar abrirlos y leer cada uno.

"John es hora de despertar." SH.

"¡Oh vamos John! Contesta.." SH.

"John…John…John…JOHN" SH.

"¿Estas enojado?... John" SH.

"John. Lo siento" SH.

No pude evitar sonreír. ¿Que si estaba enojado? No, no lo estaba, aunque no me agradaba que Sherlock siguiera experimentado con mis suéteres. Los demás mensajes hablaban sobre el gran descubrimiento que hizo aplicando una sustancia desconocida a mi suéter favorito y lo mucho que lamentaba que yo lo hubiera descubierto en el acto.

El celular volvió a vibrar por un nuevo mensaje de Sherlock que me descoloco al leerlo.

"Voy para tu casa" SH.

Rodé nuevamente sobre la cama para contemplar mi techo y esperar los gritos de mi hermana Harry al descubrir que el pequeño monstruo (Sherlock) merodeaba por la casa tan temprano. Busque la hora en mi celular, marcaba las siete menos cuarto de la mañana, habían pasado solo tres minutos después de el último mensaje, una de las ventajas de Sherlock para estar siempre en mi casa es que era mi vecino. Pude escuchar el sonido del timbre y como la puerta era abierta, oía voces conversando.

-¡JOHN!- grito mi hermana enfurecida, nunca le agradaría Sherlock.

Me hice el dormido al escuchar los pasos sobre las escaleras y la puerta de mi habitación siendo azotada por un fuerte golpe. El aroma de Sherlock inundó mi habitación, esa pequeña esencia a canela o vainilla no estaba seguro pero realmente me agradaba, siempre he tenido la curiosidad de preguntarle si usaba alguna tipo colonia pero conociendo a Sherlock realmente lo dudaba.

Mi cama se hundió un poco y el aroma de Sherlock inundo más mis fosas nasales.

-Se que estas despierto John- dijo con esa voz grave y llena de sabiduría que envidiaba.

Abrí los ojos y allí estaba él, sentado en la orilla de mi cama; vestía de una manera tan pulcra y elegante como siempre, su cabello era un conjunto de alborotados rizos de un color negro que hacia resaltar la blancura de su piel y sus ojos eran de un color imposible. Todas las mañana me despertaba preguntándome de que color serían ese día, azules, grises, verdes o alguna extraña combinación de los tres pero siempre lograban sorprenderme.

-¿Que quieres Sherlock? - me hice el enojado sólo para ver su reacción.

Sus ojos que hoy eran de un color azul grisáceo se posaron en todo mí ser. Su mirada me provocaba un nudo en el estomago.

Sus labios se movieron tratando de soltar palabras que nunca salieron de su boca. No pude evitar sonreír un poco.

Sherlock era tan diferente a mí que todavía me pregunto cómo nació esta extraña amistad. Él era más joven que yo por solo dos años, era más inteligente listo y suspicaz, su cerebro era una maravilla. Y por alguna extraña razón yo era su mejor amigo.

Sherlock se acercó un poco más a mí y en ningún momento apartó la mirada de mi rostro.

-John... lo siento- dijo de una manera pausada.

Me senté en la cama apoyándome en la cabecera y solté un sonoro suspiro, podía ver la incertidumbre bailando en sus ojos.

- Se que no lo sientes ni un poco Sherlock- él sabía que no estaba enojado.

- No, la verdad no. Era un suéter horroroso John, incluso siento que te hice un favor.- soltó como si nada mientras en sus labios se dibujaba una sonrisa.

Me lancé sobre él tumbándolo por completo en la cama y empezando un lucha de cosquillas.

-¡Tu! pequeño monstruo destructor de suéteres - mis manos viajaban alrededor de sus costillas buscando puntos débiles.

Pequeñas risillas escapaban de la boca de Sherlock sin su consentimiento.

- Este será tu castigo- las risillas se convirtieron en fuertes carcajadas que invadían la habitación. - Era mi suéter favorito- reclamé mientras seguía aplicándole el terrible castigo.

-¡No! Hahaha ¡no John! Basta...- trataba de zafarse de mis manos. - Lo siento... hahaha en serio lo siento John te comprare otro lo prometo-.

Me detuve y al instante y surgió un silencio incómodo, todavía me encontraba encima de él observando sus mejillas sonrojadas por el esfuerzo al contener su risa, sus ojos brillaban con esa curiosidad insana que tiene por todo.

No me doy cuenta cuando mi cuerpo se acerca poco a poco a él deseando algo que ni siquiera yo sé. Mi lengua recorre mis labios en una señal de nerviosismo, cuando estoy tan cerca de él y mis ojos se posan en sus ojos solo un poco más y ni un centímetro nos separaría..Solo un poco más… un poco más.

-¡JOHN! Dice mamá que bajes a desayunar- grita mi hermana desde de las escalares

Salté del susto que me provoco el grito. ¿Que había estado a punto de hacer? Miré a Sherlock y en su cara se reflejaba una completa decepción , tal vez la mía también tendría la misma expresión

- También dile al pequeño monstruo que baje-gritó por última vez Harry.

Me baje de encima de sherlock y lo ayude a levantarse de la cama, su tacto siempre era tan frio.

-Sera mejor que bajes en un minuto iré contigo- me dirigió su cara de aburrimiento.

- Que vas a hacer John.

-Sherlock me voy a cambiar. No puedo salir en pijama a la calle.- dije mientras buscaba otros de mis suéter favoritos de esos que no le gustan a Sherlock por el exagerado decorado.

- Si puedes, otra cosa es que no quieras…-

- ¡Sherlock! Sólo baja ¿de acuerdo? En un momento estaré contigo- me dirigió una mirada de poco amigos y bajo todo malhumorado.

Me senté en la cama soltando un fuerte suspiro. ¿Que había estado a punto de hacer?... Ni yo lo sabía.

Cuando bajé cambiado y listo para salir no pude evitar sonreír al observar a Sherlock sentado en la mesa cuan largo era, mirando a los hot cakes con mala gana (él consideraba aburrido comer a cualquier hora) mientras mi madre le relataba lo difícil que habían sido las compras navideñas. Pase de largo la mesa y me dirigí directamente al refrigerador buscando la miel de abeja.

Regrese a la mesa sentándome al lado de Sherlock pasándole la miel, su mirada brilló de puro gusto, me arrebató la miel de la mano y baño sus hot cakes con ella. Sherlock tenía una obsesión malsana por la miel de abeja, los devoró en un instante mientras yo me comía los míos, mi madre seguía platicando con nosotros.

-Y dime Sherlock. ¿Cómo te va en la escuela?- preguntó mi madre.

Sherlock masticó un gran pedazo de hot cake del cual escurría demasiada miel, se tomó su tiempo y miró a mi madre, debo decir que a pesar de la personalidad de Sherlock respetaba mucho a mi madre, tal vez tanto como a la suya.

-Todos son unos idiotas, incluyendo a los maestros- soltó después de que terminara de masticar. Le di un pequeño puntapié debajo de la mesa por hablar de esa manera. Mi madre solo sonrió acostumbrada al carácter de Sherlock.

Pero no era para menos su extravagante personalidad, Sherlock estaba por cumplir los 16 años y ya iba a terminar la preparatoria, siempre había asistido a una de esas escuelas privadas gracias a que su familia era rica. Y el próximo año ingresaría a una de las mejores universidades de Inglaterra. Todo gracias a su inteligencia.

Aunque él siempre decía que no era necesario ya que él sería el primer "Detective consultor del mundo" es algo que nunca podría alcanzara a comprender según sus palabras.

De la nada apareció Harry cargando varios ramos de muérdago, los coloco en la mesa, nos ignoró y se fue a la sala. A veces me pregunto qué pasa por su cabeza.

Sherlock observaba los muérdagos con gran curiosidad, tal vez él sabía lo que planeaba mi hermana.

Terminamos de comer, recogí mi plato y el de sherlock y los puse en el fregadero junto con más trastes sucios, no tenía tiempo ni ganas de lavarlos. Pero era uno de mis deberes, mientras yo lavaba trastes Sherlock ponía al tanto a mi madre.

-Señora Watson, John y yo iremos al centro comercial-.

-¿Tan temprano John?- preguntó mi madre.

-Sherlock quiere que lo acompañe a hacer unas compras navideñas de último minuto.-

A veces no sé cómo se manejaba la mente de Sherlock, solo faltaban dos días para navidad y él apenas compraría los regalos.

-Solo tengan cuidado. De acuerdo cariño- mi madre se acercó a mi lado mientras terminaba de lavar los trastes y me dio un pequeño beso en la mejilla. Se acerco a sherlock y le alborotó más esos descontrolados rizos. – Cuídense mucho. Me tengo que ir a trabajar, que se diviertan.- soltó mi madre, después azotó la puerta de la entrada

A pesar de tener 18 años mi madre me seguía tratando como un niño. Cuando terminé miré a Sherlock que tenía esa sonrisa de que sabía algo que los demás no. A veces era mejor no preguntarle nada, pero siempre he sido curioso asi que eso no aplica en mí.

-Solo suéltalo Sherlock-

- ¿Sabes para qué quiere tu hermana tantos muérdagos?- esa sonrisilla suya seguía adornando su rostro.

-No. Pero supongo que tu sí. ¿O me equivoco?- esa era una clara invitación a que soltara todo lo que sabía.

- Tu hermana tiene planeado colocar los muérdagos en toda la casa para poder besuquearse con su nueva novia que si no me equivoco se llama Clara. Incluso tiene pensado poner uno en tu habitación ya que piensa que será muy excitante.- me miró después de decirme todo lo que sabia y que siempre lograba impresionarme.

Solté una enorme carcajada mientras me imaginaba a mi hermana besuqueándose con Clara en mi habitación, lo que ella no sabía es que algo así me había imaginado, por lo mismo estaba tomando precauciones como cerrar la habitación con llave para evitar fuertes traumas psicológicos en un futuro cercano.

Sherlock me miraba con esa gran curiosidad que solo le dedica a cosas o personas sorprendentes. A veces pienso que de alguna manera yo también lo sorprendo.

-Vamos, es hora de irnos- le dije para que me siguiera.

Sherlock tomo su elegante abrigo del perchero que estaba a un lado de la puerta, y yo mi chamarra favorita.

-Sabes John, creo que ya tengo una nueva víctima para mis experimentos.

Sherlock sonrió mientras miraba mi suéter, que tenía una decoración navideña y salió a la calle. Empezaba a sospechar que me gustaba este tipo de suéter para provocar a Sherlock. Y Salí detrás de él

Me encontraba en el centro comercial, enfrente de un aparador, observando esa bufanda de color azul marino que me había hechizado para ser el regalo perfecto de Sherlock. No me di cuenta en qué momento entre y la compre, en mis manos estaba la bufanda en una caja ya envuelta para regalar. Y no pude evitar imaginar a Sherlock con ella, resaltando esos increíbles pómulos, su blanco tono de piel, sus indescriptibles ojos y esos labios en forma de corazón, mi imaginación viajaba a lo más recóndito de mí ser, hasta que sentí como alguien me hablaba.

Mis compañeros de rugby estaban enfrente de mí, junto a unas chicas del salón, pero la que mas destacaba era esa chica rubia de ojos azules que si no me equivocaba su nombre es Mary Watson. Billy, un compañero, se acerco a saludarme.

-John es bueno verte.- nos dimos un apretón de manos - De hecho, íbamos a ir a tu casa a buscarte.- estoy seguro de que puse mi cara de interrogación.

- Los chicos planean hacer una fiesta en la casa de Mary el 24.- se acerco a mí un poco mas – Y Mary dice que solo hará la fiesta si tu estas allí.- dijo en un pequeño susurro.

Dirigí mi mirada Mary, es una chica muy linda. Me había enterado por mis compañeros de rugby que yo le gustaba, y aun así nunca me había atrevido a estar tan cerca de ella. Me sonrió dulcemente mientras sus pestañas se movían coquetamente, trate de devolverle la sonrisa pero estoy seguro que fracase en el intento.

-Sería agradable que estuvieras allí- me dijo

-Será imposible- rezongó una voz detrás de mí.

Todos dirigieron su mirada hacia Sherlock que se encontraba detrás de mi cargando varios regalos, en su cara se podía leer todo el mal humor que se cargaba.

-John tiene una cena navideña con su familia y con la mía. Así que es imposible que asista a su fiesta. – y después de esa explicación le lanzó una mirada envenenada a Mary, tiró de mi mano y salimos del centro comercial.

Sherlock tiraba de mi mano y hacia malabares con las bolsas de regalo, lo detuve de un tirón. Por mucho que lo considerara mi mejor amigo lo que había hecho era grosero (aunque Sherlock siempre era grosero).

-¡Sherlock! ¡Detente! Lo que hiciste no estuvo bien. Son mis amigos, y los trataste mal. Sherlo…

-Tus amigos son unos idiotas.- soltó- Sobre todo esa chica rubia…

-¡Ni siquiera los conoces Sherlock! y Mary es una chica linda… -la expresión de Sherlock cambió al instante al escuchar mis palabras que inconscientemente dejé de hablar. Su mirada era un torbellino de emociones, dio la vuelta y caminó lentamente hasta desparecer de mi vista, no lo detuve. Y eso me hizo pensar que tal vez yo era el idiota.

Me sentía un estúpido y un completo idiota sentado en el sofá mientras todos los demás se divertían a lo grande. Los chicos reían y algunos bailaban con las chicas, tomaban ponche, comían frituras y junto con la música resultaba un ambiente agradable.

¿Entonces por qué no lo disfrutaba?

Cuando me hacía esa pregunta una persona invadía mi mente. Sherlock, siempre era Sherlock. No sabía nada de él desde la pelea afuera del centro comercial, no me mandaba sus típicos mensajes de "ABURRIDO" cada 5 minutos, no apareció por la casa para que lo acompañara a una de sus tantas aventuras, he incluso mi hermana me había preguntado que donde había dejado a mi "pequeño mostro".

Lo extrañaba, lo extrañaba demasiado y estaba preocupado, ¿seguiría Sherlock enojado conmigo? Debería estar en mi casa cenando junto con mi familia y la familia Holmes

Pero aquí estoy, perdido en mis pensamientos mientras Mary me lanza intensas miradas.

Mary se acercó sutilmente al lado mío tratando de hacer platica. Es una chica agradable y hermosa.

-¿Quieres bailar? - pregunté porque sabía que eso es lo que esperaba, me deslumbró con una hermosa sonrisa y asintió efusivamente.

La música era lenta, por lo que tuve que colocar mis manos sobre su cintura y ella alrededor de mi cuello. La música seguía y nosotros danzábamos alrededor de la sala y a pesar de que estaba bailando con la chica mas hermosa de toda la escuela. Mis pensamientos viajaban hacia Sherlock, no deseaba a Mary allí en mis brazos.

Ansiaba abrazar a Sherlock, rodear su cintura con mis brazos y sentir sus manos y brazos rodear mi cuello, observar su rizado y negro cabello moverse al compas de nuestros pasos, probar sus labios en forma de corazón y saborear su piel del color de la nieve, pero sobre todo deseaba que esos ojos de color imposible me observaran con la misma intensidad que yo los observaba.

Porque yo lo sabía desde hace mucho, quería a Sherlock, lo quería en una forma que va mas allá de simples amigos.

No debería estar aquí. Debería estar al lado de Sherlock.

Terminó la música, solté a Mary pero ella todavía rodeaba con sus brazos mi cuello.

- Me tengo que ir - le dije

Y ella solo sonrió y contestó un simple " lo sé". Empezaba a sospechar que todos eran adivinos o yo era como un libro abierto. Porque en los ojos de Mary pude ver que me entendía, tan siquiera un poco. Le devolví la sonrisa y esta vez trate de no fallar en el intento.

Salí corriendo de la casa, corría lo más rápido que mis piernas entumecidas por el frio me lo permitían. El viento frio calaba hasta los huesos y el aire helado invadía mis pulmones. Pero la casa estaba tan cerca solo unas cuadras más, y faltaba tan poco para navidad. Solo un poco mas...

Entré a mi casa azotando la puerta, mi madre soltó un grito y mi padre me reprendió pero no importaba. Salude a la señora y el señor Holmes y subí de dos en dos los escalones hasta llegar a mi habitación donde guardaba el regalo de Sherlock. Si él no estaba en mi casa lo buscaría en la suya o donde hiciera falta.

Al entrar a mi habitación me encontré con Clara y Harry comiéndose a besos bajo un muérdago. Creo que mis precauciones no sirvieron de nada.

- ¡Harry!- grite asustándolas a las dos- ¿Cómo rayos entraste?-.

- Me subestimas John, me subestimas.- dijo

- Lo siento John, yo...- Clara era tan linda y tímida que siempre me preguntaba que le gustaba de mi hermana.

- Olvídenlo, sólo vengo a buscar algo- busque el regalo en mi armario hasta dar con él. Solo tenía que buscar a Sherlock darle el regalo y decirle lo que sentía. Pensarlo suena tan fácil.

- Si buscas a Sherlock está abajo en el patio- mire a mi hermana me sorprendió de que no lo llamara por su apodo.

- Se veía muy desanimado cuando no te vio en la cena. Así que solo salió al patio- seguía diciendo mi hermana.

- Tal vez tú puedas animarlo John – dijo Clara con su voz angelical.

- Lo hare- y baje lo mas rápido que pude las escaleras.

Mi madre volvió a regañarme mientras se disculpaba con los señores Holmes por mi falta de educación. Me dirigí al patio y en el camino me fui encontrando mas muérdagos colgando.

La puerta que daba al patio estaba abierta, al acercarme pude ver a Sherlock sentado en un pequeño cojín que estaba en el suelo de madera. Empezaba a nevar y el techo del patio lo protegía de los copos de nieve. Sherlock portaba su típico abrigo, su cabello estaba revuelto por la brisa de la noche y sus pómulos sonrosados por el frio, pero lo que más me sorprendió era la caja de regalo que reposaba sobre sus piernas en la etiqueta se podía leer "Para: John. De: Sherlock" me sentía un completo estúpido.

Me senté a su lado y él ni siquiera me miró. Tal vez estaba enojado conmigo.

-Hola John.

-Hola Sherlock.

Volteó a verme, sus ojos ese día eran de un verde esmeralda que me quitó la respiración, dirigió su mirada hacia su regalo y sonrió. Faltaba poco para navidad, no importaba que se lo diera antes.

-Para ti Sherlock- le di su regalo.

-Para ti John. – y él me dio el mío.

Traté de abrirlo sin romper la envoltura y cuando Sherlock se dio cuenta me arrebató el regalo y la rompió por mí dejando solo la caja. Nunca tenía paciencia para nada.

Abrí la caja y en ella estaba un suéter muy parecido al que Sherlock había destruido con su experimento.

-Te dije que te compraría uno nuevo. Y tan feo como el otro.- le lancé una mirada fea por insultar mi nueva suéter. Amaba mi nuevo suéter.

-Abre el tuyo- le dije – No es mucho, pero me pareció apropiado para ti.

Lo observé mientras abría su reglo, no rompió la envoltura como con mi regalo abrió la caja sacando la bufanda de un azul marino, pude apreciar que en su rostro se dibujó una sonrisa.

-Gracias, combinará con mi abrigo.- dijo y su mirada brilló de una forma deslumbrante que por poco se me olvida la forma de respirar.

Tomó la bufanda y la colocó alrededor de su cuello acomodándola, adecuadamente cuando terminó se giró a verme.

-Y bien. ¿Cómo se ve?

La bufanda combinaba con su abrigo, pero no solo con eso. Combinaba con el color de sus ojos, resaltaba la blancura de su piel. Se veía hermoso.

Sin darme cuenta mi mano viajó a su rostro acariciando sus pómulos sonrojados y sus labios. Podía ver el nerviosismo en los ojos de Sherlock, pero no retiré mi mano, era ahora o nunca.

Antes incluso de decirle algo, una pequeña hoja cayó en el cabello de Sherlock. Al mirar hacia arriba pude ver uno de los muérdagos que mi hermana había colocado. ¿Cómo es que no me di cuenta? Sherlock también lo miraba, y sus pómulos se sonrojaron más (si era posible) y un deseo indescriptible nació en sus ojos verdes. (Y tal vez también en los míos)

-Muérdago.- le dije

-Muérdago.- me respondió.

Tomé todo el valor que un Watson podía poseer y me acerque lentamente, quería probar sus labios y sentir su esencia invadir mi piel. Solo un poco mas… Sherlock cerró sus ojos, sabía que este era su primer beso y me sentía dichoso al saber que era mío. Al besarlo solo fue un pequeño roce, sus labios estaban fríos y sabían a chocolate. Al separarme de él sus ojos se fueron abriendo poco a poco, las palabras sobraban para nosotros, no era necesario decirlo con palabras si lo podía demostrar y ese beso demostró lo mucho que lo amo.

Adentro de la casa se oían las voces de nuestros padres deseando una feliz navidad. Le sonreí y tome su mano para envolverla con mi mano y acercarlo mas a mi.

-¡Feliz navidad Sherlock!

-¡Feliz navidad John!

Apoyé mi cabeza en su rizado cabello y su aroma a canela inundo rodo mi ser.

-¿John..?

-Si…

- ¿Me puedes volver a besar…?

- ¡oh dios si!-

Una parte de mí deseaba que nunca terminara este día. Y otra parte deseaba que mi vida siguiera al lado de Sherlock. Para siempre.

Epílogo.

Hace más de media hora que había llegado al departamento 221 B de Baker Street. Sherlock y yo nos habíamos mudado hace aproximadamente unos 13 años cuando él cumplió los 18 años, adjudicando que no soportaba ver la gorda y fea cara de Mycroft durante mucho tiempo. Era un lugar acogedor y rápidamente nos acostumbramos gracias a nuestra casera, la Sra. Hudson (una mujer encantadora).

Yo estudié medicina y Sherlock consiguió convertirse en el primer y único "Detective consultor del mundo" resolviendo los casos más increíblemente difíciles en unos instantes, y él amaba eso. Yo era su compañero, aunque a veces sentía que no me necesitaba y él decía lo contrario con simple "No seas idiota John, es obvio que te necesito".

Nos habíamos vuelto novios desde aquella navidad hace 15 años y nunca nos habíamos separado, no quiero decir que todo era miel sobre hojuelas, Sherlock tenía sus momentos de locura como yo los míos, y los dos somos demasiados tercos. Pero uno no puede vivir sin el otro.

Hoy era nuestro quinceavo aniversario, no lo festejamos muy a menudo pero no por eso debía apagar mi lado romántico. Lo había está pensando seriamente durante todo el año, y me dije ¿por qué no? Ya era momento de dar el siguiente paso, y a mis 33 años me sentía muy incómodo al catalogar a Sherlock como mi novio, ya no éramos unos jovencitos. Y quería tener todo el derecho de decir que Sherlock me pertenecía tanto como yo le pertenezco a él.

Hace poco compre una sortija bañada en oro blanco que tiene tallado nuestras iniciales en su interior, no es extravagante pero sé que a Sherlock le gustara.

Pedí la salida temprano en la clínica para llegar al departamento más pronto de lo usual, al llegar estaba completamente vacío. La Sra. Hudson se fue a festejar con la vecina, y Sherlock resolvía un caso al lado de Greg, según el mensaje que me había enviado no era tan difícil por lo que volvería temprano para festejar nuestro aniversario y porque no, la navidad también

Al llegar colgué un muérdago sobre mi sillón favorito, encendí la chimenea y me senté para esperar a Sherlock. Faltaba media hora para media noche y aun no llegaba, estaba a punto de mandarle un mensaje cuando escuché unos pasos subir los 17 escalones, me mantuve quieto y serio mientras el nerviosismo empezaba a invadir mi cuerpo.

Se escuchó el chirrido de la puerta al abrirse, mas pasos y el susurro de su abrigo al ser colocado en el perchero junto con la bufanda azul marino que siempre portaba. (No era la misma de hace 15 años pero siempre le regalaba una parecida).

-¡John!- gritó. Y luego apareció con toda su majestuosidad en la sala, vestía esa camisa morada que le sentaba tan vienen conjunto con esos pantalones negros que delineaban mucho más sus hermosas piernas. Su cabello estaba revuelto y sus mejillas sonrojadas por el frio de la noche. Me observó con esa mirada llena de sabiduría, deduciendo todo a sus alrededor, sus ojos que hoy eran de un gris oscuro brillaron con tanta intensidad que me produjo un nudo en el estómago.

-¡Sí! ¡Acepto!- dijo efusivamente.

Claro que lo sabía, él todo lo sabía, no puede uno guardar un secreto sin que Sherlock Holmes se dé cuenta.

-Sherlock. ¿Podemos comportamos como una pareja normal y dejar que te lo pida de la manera tradicional?-.

Su risa invadió la sala, aun me maravillaba al saber que Sherlock solo reía para mí.

Avanzó con pasos decididos y se sentó a horcajadas sobre mis piernas, pase mis brazos alrededor de su cintura acercándolo más a mí, sentir su cuerpo tan cerca me volvía loco y él lo sabía. Recorrió mi cuello con sus manos viajando hasta mi nuca y acariciando mi cabello, lo único en lo que pensaba era en despojarlo de su ropa y hacerle el amor como tantas veces lo había hecho en ese sillón. Sacudí la cabeza para alejar esos pensamientos, aclaré mi garganta lo suficientemente alto para que Sherlock detuviera el camino de sus manos.

-Bien. Continúe Sr. Watson.

Lo solté solo un poco para buscar el anillo en mi bolsillo, volví a sentir el nerviosismo y un nudo en la garganta.

-William Sherlock Scott Holmes.- hizo un gesto por su nombre completo, no le agradaba mucho.

- Te amo más que a nada en todo el mundo. El haberte conocido es lo mejor que me ha pasado en mis 33 años. Y el saber que tú me amas tanto como yo… me hace dichoso… por eso quiero seguir compartiendo mi vida a tu lado. ¿Sherlock te cas…

- ¡Si acepto!

-¡Sherlock! Déjeme terminar.- me sonrió

- ¿Sherlock te casarías conmigo?- mi vos titubeó al final. Esperé su respuesta aunque ya la sabía.

- ¿Ya puedo hablar?- asentí- Te amo John Hamish Watson con tus preguntas idiotas incluidas- puse mala cara, él sólo volvió a sonreír.

- Sherlock solo responde la pregunt…

Mis palabras fueron calladas con un beso bajo el muérdago. No era como el primer beso toda con toda la inocencia e inexperiencia, esos se habían esfumado desde hace tiempo. Este era un beso demandante, lleno de pasión y lujuria, de esos besos que te roban el alma poco a poco. Saboreé los labios de Sherlock mientras jugaba con su lengua, recorrí toda su boca probando su dulce sabor hasta robarle el aliento.

Al terminar el beso, apoyó su frente contra la mía mientras su respiración se acompasaba, tomé su mano izquierda he introduje el anillo lentamente en su dedo corazón. Le quedaba perfecto. Acerqué su mano a mis labios y la besé donde estaba el anillo.

-Supongo que ese beso respondió tu pregunta.

-Sin duda.- Lo cubrí de pequeños besos y palabras de amor.

El reloj sonó anunciando la media noche, los gritos de felicidad y algarabía junto con villancicos resonaban en la calle.

-Feliz navidad Sherlock. Feliz aniversario.

Lo abracé y acerqué más a mi cuerpo mientras nos fundíamos en un beso.

Sin duda no podía pedir nada más en la vida.

FIN.


End file.
